


Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart (Cover/Fanart)

by theimperialpurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not the actual fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: Inspired by the awesome Harry Potter/Iron Man crossover by the same name.





	Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart (Cover/Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653038) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> It's been a while! Life has been busy, I'm sort of going to school and busy with my many blogs. This is dedicated to Menatiera who went through almost all of my art posts and left such wonderful comments! It inspired me to finally get off my self-imposed hiatus. The author didn't give me permission, since they orphaned it. I personally take orphaning as a sign of blanketed permission. I'm a crossover whore, and I'm always on the look out for good crossovers. This is my favorite Harry Potter crossover and I have read a million times. And I wanted to do something a little bit easier to get back into the swing of things!

[](https://imgur.com/a/pCuYx4h)


End file.
